Fragrance
by Rainy Elfath
Summary: "Setiap wanita memiliki bau alami yang berbeda. Bau ini berbeda dengan minyak wangi yang ia kenakan. Bau alami ini hanya bisa dicium oleh pasangan abadinya," ujar Kiba saat itu dengan mimik yang serius. Tentu saja aku tak percaya, tapi ... #STDE Natsu no Kizuna


Kupersembahkan kisah Shika Tema untuk perayaan ShikaTema Day Event yay!

FRAGRANCE

BY Rainy

Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Warning: OOC, typo, dll

Shikamaru POV

Di suatu waktu di musim dingin, Kiba mengatakan sesuatu yang tak masuk akal bagiku. Saat itu kami sedang berada di Pesta pernikahan Asuma sensei. Ia mengatakannya dengan nada yang serius.

"Setiap wanita memiliki bau alami yang berbeda. Bau ini berbeda dengan minyak wangi yang ia kenakan. Bau alami ini hanya bisa dicium oleh pasangan abadinya," ujar Kiba saat itu dengan mimik yang serius.

"Jangan membual," ujarku saat itu tak percaya dengan bualan Kiba.

"Buktikan saja sendiri ucapanku," ujar Kiba masih dengan mimik yang serius.

Tentu saja aku tak percaya dengan bualannya yang tak masuk akal itu. Otakku yang jenius ini tak bisa menerima sesuatu yang tak logis. Tapi, ketidakpercayaanku itu sepertinya akan dibuang ke tempat sampah. Saat ini aku malah sedang berkeliling di sekitar pantai tempatku bekerja hanya untuk menemukan sumber bau yang membuatku sangat penasaran.

Aku berkeliling di sepanjang pantai, baunya agak memudar. Kemudian aku mencari di sekitar pertokoan, baunya sudah samar-samar. Aku mencari di sekitar perumahan dan baunya menguat, tapi apakah aku harus mengetuk ratusan rumah ini?

Tidak-tidak aku tak mungkin melakukannya. Aku harus kembali bekerja.

Aku bekerja sebagai seorang fotografer di sebuah studio di sekitar pantai Konoha. Aku sudah bekerja sekitar 5 tahun ini. Usiaku baru mencapai 27 tahun. Usia yang sudah layak untuk merenda keluarga. Tapi, aku tak ingin menikah jika mengingat galaknya ibu pada ayah. Ia terlalu berisik hingga aku malas untuk memiliki istri seperti dirinya, padahal orang bilang anak lelaki itu akan mencari istri seperti ibunya.

Aku sama sekali tak tertarik pada yang namanya wanita. Banyak wanita cantik di sekelilingku seperi Ino teman dekatku, Sakura yang kini berpacaran dengan Sasuke, Hinata yang akan segera menikah dengan Naruto, Tenten, Anko san, Shizune san, dan banyak lagi. Tapi, diantara mereka tak ada yang membuat aku ingin menikah. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja, bau yang kucium sepintas itu membuat aku penasaran dan memaksaku untuk percaya pada bualan Kiba.

"Darimana saja kamu?" Tanya Asuma sensei, pemilik studio foto tempatku bekerja. Dulu ia adalah guruku. Sekarang ia berhenti bekerja sebagai guru dan menjadi fotografer. Ia sudah menikah dengan Kurenai sensei.

"Hanya mencari angin saja," jawabku langsung duduk di kursi milikku. Pikiranku langsung melayang tak jelas. "Siapakah yang memiliki bau itu?" batinku.

/

Sudah cukup lama sejak kejadian aku yang mencium bau yang membuatku penasaran. Sekarang musim panas baru saja tiba. Pantai penuh dengan orang yang berlibur bersama keluarga, kerabat, sahabat, teman, juga pacar. Aku hanya menghabiskan waktu di studio dengan kamera, light box, juga tripod. Musim panas yang membosankan.

"Shikamaru, belikan aku rokok juga jus," Asuma mebuyarkan lamunanku.

"Baiklah," aku pergi ke daerah pertokoan untuk membeli apa yang Asuma sensei inginkan. Aku juga ingin membeli beberapa makanan ringan.

Saat aku keluar dari kedai takoyaki, bau yang pernah kucium itu kembali menggodaku. Aku melihat sekitarku. Kebetulan sekali sedang tak banyak orang. Bau itu menguat kea rah utara dari tempat ku berdiri. Aku mengikutinya sambil berlari. Saat melewati gang kecil bau itu berasal dari sana aku masuk ke gang itu dan kulihat seseorang yang mengekan kimono berwarna hitam dengan obi yang berwarna merah sedang berjalan 10 meter di depanku. Rambutnya berwarna pirang dan digelung menunjukkan tengkuknya yang putih.

Drrttt Drrrrtttt Drtttt

Ponselku bergetar. Sebuah panggilang masuk.

"Halo, Asuma sensei,"

"Shikamaru, cepat kembali kita kedatangan banyak pelanggan," ujarnya langsung mematikan ponsel. Aku ingin mengejar wanita itu tapi aku tak bisa mengabaikan perintah bosku.

Akhirnya aku kembali pulang hanya dengan pesanan Asuma dan belanjaanku.

/

"Shikamaru!" Ino berteriak memanggil namaku tepat di Telingaku. Sontak aku yang sedang tertidur pulas terbangun karena teriakannya itu.

"Apa sih Ino?!" tanyaku kesal.

"Ayo kita main di pantai!" ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku.

"Aku ingin tidur," ujarku sambil mengucek mata.

"Ayolah! Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu," ujar Ino membujuk Shikamaru.

"Apakah dia wanita?" Tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Bukan. Aku ingin memperkenalkan pacarku. Kenapa kamu ingin aku mengenalkanmu pada wanita?" Tanya Ino penasaran sekali dengan Shikamaru yang membicarakan wanita.

"Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya …," kalimatku tak selesai. Entah sejak kapan aku selalu berharap untuk bertemu dengan pemilik bau yang selalu kucium itu. Aku berharap tuhan memberikan jawaban setiap do'aku melalui Ino.

"Hanya apa? Lebih baik kamu datang saja ya. Kutunggu kamu jam 3 sore di villa milik sasuke," ujar Ino kemudian pergi meninggalkan aku yang kembali tidur.

Sekitar pukul 3 sore aku berangkat ke villa milik Sasuke dengan mengendarai motor Kawasaki Estrella yang baru saja kubeli beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kukendarai motor dengan kecepatan sedang sambil menikmati tebing dengan jurang lautan. Aku sangat menyukai pemandangan dari sini.

Setibanya aku di villa milik Sasuke, bau itu tiba-tiba menusuk hidungku hingga menembus sukmaku. Seketika aku terpaku.

"Apakah ia ada disini? Apakah aku akan bertemu dengannya hari ini?" batinku sambil mematikan mesin dan melepaskan helm. Aku turun dari motor dan berjalan masuk ke halaman. Aku menyapa setiap orang yang sudah datang. Yang sudah datang ada Sasuke dan Sakura kemudian ada Naruto dan Hinata juga ada Kiba yang terakhir kusapa.

"Bagaimana? Kamu sudah membuktikannya?" Tanya Kiba menyeringai. Aku meninju perutnya pelan. Aku berkeliling di Villa Sasuke. Baunya samar-samar menunjukkan ia di dekat sini bukan berada di Villa ini. Aku berjalan kea rah beranda belakang yang disuguhi pemandangan pantai yang indah. Mataku mengamati pantai yang sepi tapi kulihat seorang wanita tengah berjalan seorang diri di pinggir pantai. Rambutnya berwarna pirang dan terurai. Ia berjalan pelan sambil menjinjing sandalnya. Aku segera meminjam teropong binokuler dan mengamatinya secara teliti. Aku mengingat jelas wajahnya. Kemudian aku bergegas menuju pantai untuk mengejarnya.

Sesampainya aku di pantai itu sudah tak ada sesiapapun. Aku kembali menelan kekecewaan. Baunya semakin samar-samar dan kemudian perlahan menghilang. Ia sudah sepenuhnya pergi meninggalkan daerah ini. Lagi-lagi aku harus kembali dengan tangan kosong saat aku mencium bau itu.

Di sisa acara itu aku hanya duduk di salah satu sudut kursi seraya menikmati hidangan yang ada. Pikiranku melayang ke wajah yang kulihat melalui teropong binokuler.

/

Pengumuman diadakannya festival kembang api sudah diberitahukan jauh-jauh hari. Aku yang selalu malas melakukan banyak hal jika bersangkutan dengan kembang api juga tak mau kalah. Biasanya anak-anak muda datang dengan pacarnya atau juga dengan teman-temannya sedangkan aku selalu datang sendirian.

Aku datang saat matahari mulai tenggelam. Aku menggunakan kinagashi agar terlihat klasik ditambah dengan menggunakan bakiak. Sesampainya di tempat acara aku berjalan santai menikmati acara festival ini bahkan aku pun mencicipi yakisoba di salah satu kedai.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat yang paling bagus untuk melihat kembang api. Tiga puluh menit lagi festival kembang api akan dimulai. Aku berjalan santai.

Perlahan bau yang selama ini menggangguku tercium. Semakin tercium dengan jelas. Aku langsung mencari pemilik bau itu. Aku melihat wajah setiap wanita yang datang. Bermodalkan ingatan dan penciuman aku mencarinya dengan seksama. Ini kesempatanku untuk menemukannya.

Kulihat dari kejauhan seorang wanita dengan ykata berwarna hitam dan rambutnya digelung dengan hiasan bunga. Aku berlari mendekatinya.

Saat aku sudah sangat dekat. Aku langsung meraih tangannya. Dia pun menoleh ke arahku. Aku bergerak membuat jarak diantara kami sangat dekat. Aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya. Kulihat wajahnya tampak bingung. Aku menikmati aroma yang selama ini membuat aku penasaran.

"Tuan, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanyanya bingung nan sopan.

"Ya. Saksikan kembang api kali ini hanya denganku," ujarku dengan nafas yang masih memburu. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku menarik tangannya agar ia mengikutiku ke tempat yang kuinginkan untuk melihat kembang api.

Ia tampak pasrah saat kubawa seperti itu. Apakah ia juga merasakan hal yang sama?

"Disinilah tempat terbaik untuk melihat kembang api," ujarku dengan nafas yang tersengal karena kelelahan.

"Ano, aku tak mengenalmu. Mengapa kamu menarikku sampai sejauh ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ya. Mulai sekarang kamu akan mengenalku. Namaku Shikamaru Nara. Usia 27 tahun bekerja sebagai fotografer. Dan aku masih lajang," jelasku. Ia tampak tersenyum anggun.

"Baiklah bukan salahnya untuk saling mengenal. Namaku Temari. Usiaku 30 tahun bekerja sebagai penulis. Aku juga masih lajang. Aku baru saja pindah kemari saat musim panas dimulai," jelasnya.

Aku menarik tangannya dan duduk di atas kayu yang sudah mati. Kami mulai berbincang banyak hal. Saat kembang api mulai meledak, kami menyaksikan bersama-sama. Aku memegang erat tangannya seolah aku takut kehilangannya lagi. Ia pun tak menolak.

Inilah takdirku. Bualan Kiba terbukti benar.

/

Temari POV

Awalnya aku bingung saat seorang lelaki tiba-tiba memegang tanganku saat aku akan melihat kembang api. Dia bahkan mendekatkan tubuhnya membuat kami berjarak sangat dekat. Kulihat wajahnya dipenuhi dengan ekspresi lega seolah ia berhasil menemukan sesuatu.

Aku juga tak menyangka ia akan menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke tempat yang indah. Kami berkenalan. Ternyata ia lebih muda dariku. Saat menyaksikan kembang api ia menggenggam tangaku erat seolah takut kehilangan.

Jantungku berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya. Hatiku seolah ditempakan sebuah potongan puzzle yang pas sehingga saat diletakkan terasa 'klik'. Sejak saat itu hubungan kamu berkembang bahkan di awal tahun baru kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan kami.

Bahagianya~~

Tamat

.

.

.

.

.

Terimakasih untuk pembaca sekalian yang sudah membaca FF yang tak layak baca ini silakan jika berkenan untuk kritik pedasnya di _review_


End file.
